


The Gift That Keeps On Giving

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, Double Penetration, M/M, Massage, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesome Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/"><b>alisanne</b></a> (although I did not know it at the time) for <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/"><b>daily_deviant</b></a>'s Kinky Kristmas. Special thanks to my betas <a href="http://gryffindorj.insanejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gryffindorj.insanejournal.com/"><b>gryffindorj</b></a> and <a href="http://jadzialove.insanejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://jadzialove.insanejournal.com/"><b>jadzialove</b></a>. ♥ Original link is <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/247971.html">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Gift That Keeps On Giving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



> Written for [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/) (although I did not know it at the time) for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/profile)[**daily_deviant**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/)'s Kinky Kristmas. Special thanks to my betas [](http://gryffindorj.insanejournal.com/profile)[**gryffindorj**](http://gryffindorj.insanejournal.com/) and [](http://jadzialove.insanejournal.com/profile)[**jadzialove**](http://jadzialove.insanejournal.com/). ♥ Original link is [here](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/247971.html).

"Ready?" Draco, resplendent in his cream dress robes, edged in green, purred as they paused before entering the Ministry Ballroom. The Ministry's Yule Ball was the event of the season. Harry felt he cleaned up fairly well, except for his terminally unruly hair. He wore emerald dress robes which were Draco's favourite, but it meant everyone he spoke to told him it brought out the colour of his eyes, which got rather old after the first twenty comments.

"As I'll ever be," Harry said, and cameras flashed as the two entered the room, arm in arm. Harry had to admit, the décor was magnificent: animated ice sculptures glistening in the candlelight; four eighteen-foot tall Christmas trees done in red, green, silver, and gold; snowflakes falling softly from the enchanted ceiling, evaporating before they hit the floor. A veritable winter wonderland.

Wine and champagne flowed freely. After greeting the Minister, the heads of the many departments, former classmates and colleagues alike, Harry barely had the energy to enjoy himself, but Draco insisted they dance.

"Look who's arrived just in time for dessert," Draco said wickedly as they finished their dinner. Harry looked toward the entrance and saw Severus Snape, elegant black robes swirling around him as he walked. Harry watched him greet the Minister. Damn, the man was sexy.

Harry felt a hand on his thigh and looked back toward Draco, who was grinning lasciviously.

"Wonder why he's late?" Harry asked, back to watching the sleek black-clad figure making the rounds, inclining his head and shaking hands politely.

"You know Ministry events are torture. It's a surprise he's here at all." Draco kneaded Harry's thigh, hand slipping higher up his leg.

"If you keep doing that, I'll need the loo and I won't bring you," Harry said pointedly.

Draco popped a grape into his mouth with one hand and slowly removed the other from Harry's leg. "Here he comes."

Harry whipped his head around and found himself face to face with Snape's . . . groin. His deflating cock perked up again. Draco stood to greet Snape.

"Severus," he said, shaking the man's hand. "A pleasure, as always."

"No need to turn on the charm, Draco," Snape said shortly but not unkindly. "Potter," Snape inclined his head, and Harry finally stood to greet him, thankful for the voluminous robes that hopefully hid his raging hard-on.

"Good to see you, sir." Snape raised an eyebrow no doubt wishing Harry had been so polite when he was a student.

"Gentlemen," he sketched a bow and turned, his robes billowing behind him.

"He must be amazing in bed," Draco said as they both sat back down.

"Draco," Harry admonished, hoping no one was listening.

"I know you think so, too." And he was right, Harry did.

"Let's go home, Draco," Harry said an hour later as he pulled his lover's hand into his own. "There are much better things we could be doing."

Draco squeezed his hand but shushed him. "They are still awarding the door prizes. Who knows what I might have won?"

Harry snorted. "You already won the manicure and pedicure from Pansy's salon. I don't think they'll be calling—"

"All expense paid massage at _Hedonist Hands_ for Mr. Harry Potter!" Blaise Zabini announced to the polite applause of the audience.

"How much did you pay him, Draco?" Harry said shortly.

"As if I would bribe him." Draco laughed. "As if I would _need_ to bribe him."

"Right. Slytherins. How could I forget?" Harry rolled his eyes. "But why a massage? You know I don't really like anyone besides you touching me."

"That's precisely why. You have no idea how wonderful it feels to have every single muscle in your body relaxed." Draco had a far away look in his eyes. "It's almost better than—"

"Draco, it's _Severus's_ massage parlour." Harry bit his lip. "I don't think it's a good idea." Thinking about Severus's hands on him was definitely not something he should be doing . . . in public.

"Severus is always professional," Draco said clearly enjoying watching Harry squirm. "Come on. One last dance before we head home." Draco took Harry's hand and they headed to the dance floor.

The two slowly swayed to the music, heads nestled against the other's neck. Harry pressed a kiss to that special spot just under Draco's ear and soon Draco was nipping at his jaw, their groins gently brushing against each other.

"Want you," Draco murmured. They made their hasty retreat, barely remembering to stop and retrieve their traveling cloaks before Disapparating to celebrate the rest of Christmas Eve in private.

~~*~~

 

Harry made his appointment for the second week of January, as Draco insisted that once the holidays were over and they went back to work, he'd never make time for it. Which had been Harry's plan actually, but after the trouble Draco went to, to arranging the gift in the first place, he wasn't going to let Harry forget it.

On the day of the appointment, Harry Apparated to the coordinates he was given and found himself at the corner of Diagon and Diurn Alley. The massage parlour—_Snape's_ massage parlour—sat in the corner building, windows facing both streets. Harry laughed to himself as he imagined Snape being paranoid enough to want the corner building, so he could keep an eye on the comings and goings on the street.

Steeling his resolve, Harry made his way to the shop and opened the door. There was a dark haired woman, speaking on a wizarding mobile, sitting behind the reception desk. As he reached the desk, she hung up the phone and looked at him.

"Cho?" Harry said, surprised to see her at all but more surprised to find her working for Snape.

"Hello, Harry." She looked down at the appointment book. "Right on time."

"You work for Snape?" he blurted before he could stop himself.

"He approached me, actually, at a convention. I gave a lecture on acupuncture. Now I treat some of his customers as well as Severus himself. Helps with the after effects of the Cruciatus." Cho smiled at him.

He was still reeling when he heard a deep voice behind him. "Ah, Mr. Potter." Harry spun around to face Snape. The man looked good, he had to admit: dressed in black trousers and a black short-sleeved T-shirt, his hair pulled back into a ponytail and streaked with silver.

"Snape," Harry said, when he found his voice, "you're looking well."

"As are you." Snape looked his fill and Harry blushed. He then turned to Cho. "Since Mr. Potter is the last customer of the day, you may go, Miss Chang."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay and lock up?" she asked him as she gathered her cloak and handbag.

"Quite sure." Severus walked to the door and opened it for her.

"See you tomorrow then, Severus. Good to see you again, Harry," she said giving him a small wave as she walked out the door. Severus locked and warded the door behind her. Harry swallowed nervously. Locked in with Snape.

"Follow me, Potter," Snape said and walked through the door from which he had arrived, and Harry followed. The room was rather stark: just the massage table and a chair in the corner.

"I understand you've never had the _pleasure_ of a massage before," Snape said as he busied himself opening a cabinet and removing several bottles of oil.

"No, I haven't," Harry replied. Snape had made it sound so sinful and he felt like a virgin. He watched as Snape retrieved a stack of towels from another cabinet and set them on a shelf near the table.

"You will undress, lay face down on the table and drape a towel over yourself. I will return in a few moments." Snape walked out through the door again leaving Harry alone to take off all his clothes and then Snape was going to touch him. His cock twitched.

_Oh, God._

He stripped off his robes and set them on the chair in the corner, before removing his boots, shirt, trousers, pants and socks. Suddenly cold, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, then clambered up onto the table, tucking the towel under himself. He put his face down into the cushioned ring, and Snape came back into the room.

"I see you are prepared for me," Snape said, and Harry was thankful his face was hidden, because the implication had made him blush.

Snape grasped the towel edges and pulled them out from under Harry's hips so it draped over him. "Much better. I will warm the oil before I apply it and will begin with your back. This oil is something I created. A mild muscle relaxant potion combined with essential oils of cardamom and juniper." Harry felt the oil drizzle over his bare skin as Snape spoke and felt all his muscles tense as Snape laid his hands on him.

"All right, Potter?" Snape said moving his hands over his back in wide swaths, smoothing the oil over his skin.

"Mmm." Harry mumbled, already the tension melting away as he felt those strong hands begin kneading the muscles in his shoulders. Snape chuckled, a strange sound but Harry decided he liked it.

"You have a knot in your deltoid," Snape said as he began working Harry's shoulder, almost painfully, but it felt good too. Snape smoothed his hands down Harry's back once more, running his fingers over his ribs, stopping just at his hips before running them back up again.

"Feels good," Harry muttered. He thought he might have to tell Draco he'd been right, that perhaps he was missing something, when Snape's hands ran over the dip of his back and brushed across the curve of his arse. He ran his hands up and down, moving further down with each pass. Harry didn't want to appear missish, but his cock was beginning to take notice. Snape's hands were strong, his fingers long and thin and Harry couldn't stop thinking about where else he might like them. In his mouth, around his cock, deep inside his arse. Fuck.

He shifted slightly, trying to relieve the pressure at his groin, which caused Snape to stop. Harry wanted to protest, but then felt more oil applied to his legs. Snape worked over his calves and hamstrings, his hands moving to the inside of his thighs, his thumbs brushing the point where his legs met his arse. He planned to fuck Draco through the mattress when he got home, if he managed to make it through the massage without spending himself. Harry slightly widened his legs, desperate for more. Snape seemed to take the hint as his hands became far more obvious as they ran over his arse, kneading the round globes.

"Time to do the front," Severus said after he'd spent a good five minutes massaging Harry's arse. Harry was lucky he hadn't started humping the table, he was so aroused. There was no possible way he'd roll over; Snape would see he was turned on.

"I, uh, don't think that's such a good idea at the moment," Harry said.

"It's purely a physiological reaction, Potter." Snape grasped his hip and started to roll him.

"What?" Harry gasped and fought the hands.

"Most of my clients find the massage arousing," Snape replied. "Even Draco."

"Of course he would, the bloody ponce," Harry grumbled, suddenly feeling a bit jealous that Draco was coming to Snape and getting aroused by him. Not that he wasn't doing the same.

"Roll over, Harry," Snape purred and the shock of hearing his name roll off Snape's lips was enough to get him to roll over just so he could see the man's face. He was smirking as he eyed the bulge tenting the towel. He applied oil to Harry's quads and immediately took up where he left off, rubbing the inside of Harry's thighs. Harry covered his face with his arm, his face beet red as he felt his cock return to hardness with the renewed touches to his thighs.

Snape's long fingers began brushing against Harry's sac, and he groaned as a shiver ran up his spine, his nipples tightening and his cock throbbing. Harry felt the towel slip away and couldn't bear to look at Snape—he knew what he was going to do and there was no way he was going to stop him. A warm slick hand wrapped around his length, and he gasped then sighed. Perfection.

"Does everyone get this sort of treatment?" His voice was hoarse, but he had to ask. It took several moments, and strokes to his cock, before Snape replied.

"No," he said as his wrist gave a twist and Harry whimpered. "This is reserved only for very special clients."

"I'm very special then?" Harry asked finally meeting Snape's eye.

"Oh, yes." Snape continued stroking him slowly with a sure and steady grip.

Suddenly the door flew open.

It was Draco.

_I'm so fucked._

Harry squeezed his eyes shut. He knew what this looked like. _Bloody hell_! Snape was stroking his cock. It clearly _was_ what it looked like.

"Draco, I can explain—oh, God!" Harry started, but Snape ran his thumb over the head of his cock, and he swallowed hard trying not to come right then and there.

"I see Severus is giving you the full treatment, then," Draco said silkily as he moved closer.

"What?" Harry looked at Draco then back at Severus, who was still slowly stroking him as if Harry's lover hadn't just walked through the door.

The bastard was smirking.

Draco took one of his nipples between his fingers, rolling, pinching, flicking until it was tight and pebbled, knowing how much Harry adored having his nipples played with. The frisson of sensation went straight to his cock, which throbbed in Snape's hand.

"You're getting an _erotic_ massage, Harry. It's Severus's specialty." He slipped off his robes and tossed them across the room into a chair in the corner.

"Draco," Harry choked, his throat suddenly dry. "What are you doing?"

Draco leaned over him, slipped his warm tongue into his mouth before drawing back, their faces only a hairsbreadth apart. "I know you want Severus. _I_ want Severus. As luck would have it, Severus wants you. And me. Together." Draco pressed a kiss to Harry's lips again and stood up. Harry looked to Snape and saw the truth in Draco's words: Snape's eyes glittered with heat and desire.

"What say you, Mr. Potter?" Snape said as he gave a twist to Harry's cock.

"I say, you'd better call me Harry again." He sat up and reached for Snape's neck, pulling him down into a kiss. He tasted of tea and ginger; Snape took control of the kiss immediately pushing his tongue into Harry's mouth, mapping every corner, sucking on his tongue and lips. Harry's head was spinning from the intensity of it, he could barely breathe. Surely it was the best first kiss he'd every had. He cracked open his eye and saw Draco eyeing them hungrily. When he noticed Harry was looking, he grinned wickedly.

Draco and Snape had had a short fling seventh year, mostly for release and nothing more. He couldn't imagine the stress Snape was under, although he'd certainly had a tough year as well, no one could deny. The two had remained close after the war, Snape helping with Draco's trial, confirming that he'd never been marked as one of the Voldemort's own.

_Closer than I realized_, Harry thought to himself, as he realized they must have talked about this before.

Finally, Snape pulled back, removing his hand from Harry's cock as well, and Harry gasped for breath. Snape turned to Draco. "Did you do as I suggested?" Draco blushed slightly and Harry was about to ask him why he was blushing when he replied.

"I used the largest one." He removed his shirt and slowly undid his trousers. Very gently he slipped off his pants. He turned away from them and Harry caught a glimpse of the end of a neon pink butt plug nestled between his cheeks.

"You put in _that_ one. It's huge!" Harry said, surprised. They kept it more as a joke than anything, although Draco had suggested trying it more than once. Harry feared it was too big. Obviously it wasn't.

Draco sidled up to the table where Harry was lying and clambered up on top of him.

"It's the only way I can get both of you to fit inside me," he murmured, then bit down on Harry's ear.

"Both of us?" Harry looked over Draco's shoulder at Snape, who had removed his shirt revealing a lean torso and a delightful trail of black hair that Harry hoped to see the end of very soon.

"Mmm," Snape murmured as he methodically removed the rest of his clothing. "I'd like to take credit, but I must praise Draco for his ingenious plan." Draco was rubbing himself against Harry, their cocks sliding over each other smoothly. "Up, Draco." Draco knelt up, and Severus gripped Harry's ankles, pulling down the table until his arse rested at the edge of the table. He then grasped Draco's ankles and pulled him back down the table, sliding him over Harry's body. Draco was again kneeling over Harry's body, crying out as Snape removed the plug.

"If I might have the honour," he said as he took Harry's cock in hand.

"Please," Harry breathed out as Snape lined him up with Draco's hole and he easily took Harry's entire length. Harry thrust into him and Draco began slowly lifting himself up and then dropping back down.

"You look delicious together," Snape said as he slicked himself with oil, lazily stroking his shaft. Harry eyed his cock; it was thick and dark and his mouth nearly watered at the idea of sucking it. Draco pinched a nipple bringing his attention back to the fact that he had a gorgeous man riding him.

Harry pulled Draco down to kiss him, not forgetting it was _this_ man that he loved, not that they discussed it.

"Stay like that, Draco, and don't move." Harry felt something, a finger perhaps, slipping into Draco's arse next to his cock.

"Oh," he and Draco both gasped as Snape pushed a second finger inside. Snape was stroking his cock as he stretched Draco. Beads of sweat were forming on Draco's forehead. Draco held his breath as the fingers were replaced by Snape's cock.

His face screwed up in pain, Harry was sure. "Want to stop, Draco?" Harry asked brushing the blond hair out of Draco's eyes.

"No," he gasped. "Better now." Snape pushed in the final inches, and Harry thought he'd die from the idea alone—here he was with Draco riding him, Snape standing between his splayed legs, their cocks both buried deep inside Draco.

"Exquisite," Snape breathed and then began long, smooth, _perfect_ thrusts. Harry really couldn't move much from his position underneath Draco so Snape controlled their movements. Draco whimpered every time Snape pushed in again, and Harry thought he might come from the sound of it. Harry slipped his hand between their bellies and wrapped it around Draco's cock.

"Feels so good, so full," Draco rambled between the breathy sounds he was making. Harry tried to move his hips and Snape gasped behind Draco.

"Again, Harry," Snape said and as Harry pushed up into Draco, Snape slipped back.

"Oh, oh, oh," Draco keened, his head thrown back, arching his back. Harry and Snape continued to alternate their thrusts, sliding over each other as they stretched Draco to his limit. Snape grasped Harry's thigh, his other hand gripping on Draco's hip. Suddenly he began fucking Draco hard, his fingers digging into Harry's skin. Harry felt Draco's arse clench and his hot seed spurt into his hand as Draco cried out. Harry pushed his hips up once more and moaned as his orgasm ripped through him. Moments later, Snape roared and stilled; Harry could feel the come pulsing out of his cock into Draco. Snape pulled out and Harry's softening cock slipped out afterward. Draco collapsed onto Harry's chest, panting heavily, skin slick with sweat. Harry caressed Draco's back, running his hands over the flushed skin.

"That was brilliant. You were incredible." Harry murmured in Draco's ear, and Draco smiled against his cheek. He closed his eyes for a moment to catch his breath. When he opened them again, he looked around for Snape and saw him walk back into the room, fully dressed as if nothing untoward had happened, carrying flannels and clean towels.

"I'll be in front office," he said as he handed them to Harry and headed for the door.

"Wait," Harry said, unable to get up to stop him as he had Draco's prone form weighing him down. "Why, Severus? Why now?"

"I suggest you discuss that with Draco when he awakens."

"'M awake." Draco sat up slowly, wincing slightly. "I knew you wanted Severus. I knew that he wanted you. I want you both. It took me nearly a year to convince him, you know."

"Really?" Harry asked. "You've been getting massages like that for a year?"

Snape laughed, or Harry thought it was a laugh. It was hard to tell, actually.

"What Draco said before was pure fabrication. I do not give 'erotic' massages."

"But you . . . " Harry couldn't believe he was uncomfortable now after all they'd done, but the words were getting caught in his throat.

"Draco assured me that you were open to the idea of a liaison. Otherwise, I would never have touched you beyond what one can ordinarily expect from a masseuse."

"What happens now?"

"I get back to work, and you two go play house together." Snape turned and left the two of them to get dressed.

"Harry," Draco said, his eyes gleaming. Harry nodded in silent agreement with Draco's unspoken desire then they set about to clean themselves up.

As they entered the waiting room, they found Severus sitting at the reception desk, looking through the appointment book.

"Severus," Draco said in his best 'I will get my way' voice. "We'd like to make another appointment." Snape looked at Draco as if examining a box from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"Oh, really. What does Mr. Potter think?" Severus turned to face him and Harry tried not to feel like a recalcitrant student.

"That Draco was right." Harry bit his lip coyly. "Perhaps you can arrange a two-for-one deal for _special_ customers."


End file.
